Um Conto de Fadas Moderno by Sarah-Crish Cullen
by VampiresLoves
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Bella recebe uma bolsa para estudar em uma universidade em Londres; lá ela conhecerá o garoto dos sonhos... os princípes encantados existem? Talvez.
1. Prólogo

**Um Conto de Fadas Moderno**

**Título:** Um Conto de Fadas Moderno

**Autora:** Sarah-Crish Cullen

**Tradutora:** GuidaStew / Ingrid Andrade

**Beta:** LucianaM

**Gênero:** Romance/Humor

**Censura:** M

**Sinopse:** Bella recebe uma bolsa para estudar em uma universidade em Londres; lá ela conhecerá o garoto dos sonhos... os princípes encantados existem? Talvez

**Disclaimer:** _Os personagens pertencem a __**Saga Crepúsculo**__ e __**Stephenie Meyer**__. Todo o enredo da história pertence a __**Sarah-Crish Cullen**__. A mim só pertence a tradução de Um Conto de Fadas Moderno para o português._

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la Saga Crepúsculo. La trama entera de la historia pertenece a Sarah-Crish Cullen. Me pertenece sólo a la traducción de Un Cuento de Hadas Moderno al portugués._

* * *

**Prólogo**

"_Último aviso para os passageiros do voô JKF8652 com destino a Londres, embarquem pela porta 3"-._

Aquela voz nasal anunciava meu voo; reprimindo minhas lágrimas inutilmente, me virei para me despedir do meu pai.

—É a hora papai - disse enquanto lhe dava um grande abraço.

—Muito cuidado Bells... vou sentir sua falta filha - ele disse com um nó na garganta.

—Eu também de você papai... mas virei as férias, lhe prometo - lhe garanti com as lágrimas já no meu rosto.

—Ligue quando chegar, não importa a hora que seja, e por favor, tenha muito cuidado - me advertiu carinhosamente.

—Não se preocupe chefe Swan - adicionei divertida, em uma tentativa de alegrar um pouco o ambiente.

Virei-me para me despedir de Sue, a esposa do meu pai.

—Muito cuidado Bella, e desfrute estes anos na Europa, será uma experiência inesquecível - me disse enquanto me dava um abraço cheio de carinho.

—Muito cuidado vocês dois, vou sentir falta de vocês — respondi.

—E nós de você anjo, te esperamos no Natal — ele me disse enquanto beijava minha testa.

Virei-me para o meu pai e lhe dei o último abraço.

—Estamos tão orgulhosos de você Bella... e certamente a mamãe também está — sussurrou emocionado.

—Eu sei papai, obrigada por tudo — o respondi.

—Te amo pequena — sussurrou, enquanto me dava um beijo na testa.

—E eu a vocês — lhe disse enquanto pegava minha mala e minha passagem, disposta a iniciar minha vida universitária em outro continente.

* * *

_**Nota da Ingrid:** Bom Dia! Como estão? Estou abrindo essa fic porque não me contive, ela é MUITO linda! Espero que vocês gostem. A fic é longa, tem 53 capítulos (já com prólogo e Outtakes). Comentem e na quinta irei atualizar The Biology Project, Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous e, se eu conseguir traduzir o primeiro capítulo dessa fic até lá, já posto também. Se eu não conseguir, ele vem na terça que vem!_

_Obrigada Lu, por estar betando essa fanfic! _

_Beijos e comentem!_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 - Doces e Dolorosas Recordações**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

Olhava distraída para a janela do avião, enquanto escutava música. Em uma tentativa de dormir, ao fechar meus olhos, minha vida estava se passando em um filme.

Me chamo Isabella Marie Swan, Bella para os amigos. Nasci em treze de setembro e dentro de uma semana irei completar dezoito anos. A cidade onde eu nasci se chama Forks, no chuvoso estado de Washington, quase na fronteira com o Canadá. Sou uma boa menina, segundo as pessoas, e doce e tímida até morrer. Meus amigos no colégio me diziam que eu tinha doutorado em corar. Fora isso, eu gosto de ouvir as pessoas, e ajudá-las no que posso. Cresci em Forks junto com meus pais, Charlie Swan, chefe de polícia da área, e meu pai Renee, enfermeira no hospital. Minha infância foi normal e feliz, junto com meus pais e amigos, os que conheci no jardim da infância, seguindo juntos no ensino fundamental e no colégio.

Até eu completar treze anos tudo correu bem, éramos uma família unida e feliz... mas nesse ano as coisas mudaram. A mamãe descobriu um caroço no seio, o que acabou por ser um cancêr de mama. Lembro-me do dia que me disseram, uma placa fria caiu sobre mim.

Mamãe era a pessoa mais otimista, sempre com um sorriso para papai e para mim. Mas as intervenções e a quimioterapia não chegaram a tempo, o tumor já estava muito avançado, e seis meses depois mamãe morreu.

Eu caí em tristeza profunda, e graças a ajuda dos meus amigos e meu pai, que sempre repetia que a mamãe não gostaria de nos ver tristes e deprimidos, consegui lidar com isso, embora não voltei a ser a mesma, e nunca seria; sempre faltaria algo para mim.

Papai fez um esforço em todos esses anos, mostrando-se feliz e tentando seguir adiante, embora a aura de tristeza em seus olhos tenha ficado neles permanentemente... até que graças a Sue, dois anos depois, começou a sorrir de novo. Sue trabalhava na delegacia de Forks, no arquivo. Ela ficou viúva muito jovem, e não tinha filhos. Sempre se deram muito bem, um dia resolveram tomar um café fora da delegacia... e as coisas mudaram.

No começo ele estava um pouco relutante a voltar a sair com alguém, até que seu amigo Billy e eu o convencemos, incentivando-o a voltar a sair já que era uma boa mulher, atenciosa e carinhosa tanto com meu pai quanto comigo, e jamais tentou substituir o vazio que minha mãe havia deixado, porque segundo ela mesmo disse, o dia que me disseram que queriam casar, ela era alguém vital e insubstituível em nossas vidas; além disso, a foto da minha mãe com meu pai e eu, na qual eu tenho apenas algumas horas de vida, seguia no salão em que começei meu penúltimo ano no colégio, onde se casaram em uma cerimônia civil e intíma. Fiquei muito feliz por eles, e especialmente pelo meu pai, já que doía vê-lo tão sozinho com suas lembranças. Isso foi o que me levou a aceitar a oportunidade da minha vida.

Ao começar o último ano do colégio, meu pai falou de algumas bolsas de estudo para filhos de policiais e corpos da segurança norte-americana. Havia vários tipos, desde bolsas para universidades no país, até bolsas e subsídios para poder estudar a carreira no exterior.

Decidi preencher um formulário, incentivada por meu pai e Sue, pensando que além de não perder nada, simplesmente me concederiam auxílio para uma universidade americana ou canadense. Meu sonho era ir para Europa algum dia, já que eu adorava a história e a arte; sempre que passava algum programa de viagens, se era uma cidade europeia, eu ficava enfeitiçada assistindo.

Uma vez enviei tudo, junto com meu registro acadêmico, que era muito bom, só estava esperando pelos exames finais de maio, para enviar minhas notas finais e meu certificado de graduação.

Uma semana depois da minha formatura, chegou um envelope enorme em casa. Nervosa como nunca, o abri. Dentro havia muitos papéis e folhetos, mas a carta que havia em cima de todos eles, me deixou sem respiração.

"_**À atenção de Isabella Marie Swan.**_

_**Cara senhorita:**_

_**Pelo seu brilhante registro acadêmico, assim como sua conduta imaculada, a Comissão da Segurança Nacional tem o prazer de oferecer uma bolsa de estudos completa para você realizar seus estudos universitários nas universidades detalhadas abaixo:**_

_**Universidade de Toronto (Canadá).**_

_**Universidade de Darthmount (EUA).**_

_**Universidade de Princeton (EUA).**_

_**Universidade King's College (Reino Unido).**_

_**Univerdsidade de Aalborg (Dinamarca)**_

_**Por favor, lembre-se de nos dar uma resposta antes de 20 de julho, para tomar as providências necessárias, também para soliciar vaga na carreira que você pedir. Aconselho que coloque várias opções, por ordem de preferência.**_

_**Aguardamos sua resposta, qualquer dúvida não hesite em entrar em contato com Margaret Field, a pessoa que tem tratado da sua solicitação.**_

_**Atentamente**_

_**Henry G. Owen."**_

Minhas pernas tremiam, enquanto relia pela quinta vez a carta, enquanto meu pai e Sue me felicitavam e me abraçavam emocionados. Uma vez que me acalmei, começei a ler o restante do conteúdo do envelope, que eram folhetos sobre as várias universidades. Depois de alguns dias pensando, decidi solicitar a carreira de direito e relações internacionais no King's College como primeira opção; descartei a Dinamarca pelo idioma, embora com pena, já que Copenhague era uma cidade dos sonhos, e dado que meu sonho verdadeiro era ir para Europa, decidi colocar o King's College como primeira opção.

Finalmente, a segunda semana de agosto trouxe a resposta tão esperada. Minha solicitação no King's College foi aceita. Meu sonho se tornou realidade.

Meus estudos estavam completamente financiados até a minha licenciatura, tendo que manter minhas notas excelentes, coisa que segundo meu pai, não me custaria qualquer trabalho. Além disso, a bolsa de estudos financiava um pequeno apartamento ao lado da universidade, para compartilhar com outro aluno / aluno do programa de bolsas.

Dias antes de partir, meu pai e Sue me entregaram um papel do banco estatal. Tive que reler várias vezes para poder assimilar. Era uma conta aberta no meu nome, com uma grande quantia de dinheiro para os meus gastos, junto com um cartão de crédito. Uma vez que reagi, olhei fixamente para o meu pai, até que ele começou a falar.

—Veja Bells, havia alguns anos que eu estava economizando para pagar os estudos e os primeiros anos de curso... e uma vez que a bolsa cobre tudo, Sue e eu queremos que seja para você — me explicou.

—Papai, é demais, não sei se está tudo bem em aceitar... — comecei a protestar, mas Sue me interrompeu.

—Bella, não se preocupe por nada — me interrompeu.

—Tenho um bom salário Bella, por ser o chefe. Não irá afetar Sue e eu... além disso, outra parte desse dinheiro é do seguro de vida da mamãe — me contou.

—Mas papai... — continuei protestando, mas Sue voltou a falar.

—Seu pai guardou esse dinheiro para você... acho que sua mãe gostaria disso — me explicou gentilmente, enquanto enxuguei uma lágrima.

Eu só podia abraçá-los, enquanto lhes agradecia, uma vez que por dentro agradecia minha mãe.

—Sua mãe vai ficar feliz e ter orgulho de você Bells, de ver como sua menina se tornou uma mulher lutadora e responsável... você merece ir a Londres, é seu grande sonho — meu pai disse para mim.

Não pude responder devido à emoção... era muito para mim, não sei se meu coração aguentaria.

Minha partida foi marcada para 5 de setembro; as aulas não começariam até outubro. Eu iria compartilhar apartamento com outra menina, apenas sabia que ela se chamava Rosalie Lilian Hale, e que vivia em Boston.

Gradualmente, nessas últimas semanas, fui organizando e empacotando as coisas que levaria a Londres, entre elas meus livros favoritos, alguns CD's de música, meu novo laptop, um presente da vovó Swan depois da formatura, e várias fotos, entre elas da minha mãe, que descansava na minha mesa de cabeceira, uma do casamento do meu pai e Sue e em uma que saímos abraçados, e outras com amigos do colégio, no dia da formatura, eu adorava essa foto, com beca colocada e mostrando nossos diplomas. Suspirei enquanto observava os rostos sorridentes de Angela, Jessica, Ben, Mike, Austin...

Eu iria sentir a falta deles, especialmente de Angela, minha melhor amiga desde que tinhamos três anos. Ela e Ben, seu namorado, iriam para UCLA, a Universidade de Los Angeles. Jess iria para Stanford, também na Califórnia, enquanto Mike e Austin permaneceriam em Seattle. Me despedi deles com lágrimas nos olhos, prometendo manter contato. Embora que tenhamos nos separado, eu era a que iria para mais longe.

A última noite que passei no meu quarto mal conseguia dormir; sabia que iria voltar nas férias e viria visitar meu pai e Sue... mas um sentimento estranho cruzava a minha mente. Tinha a impressão de que um novo lugar me esperava, e que não voltaria a viver em Forks... e não podia imaginar quanta razão eu tinha.

* * *

_**Nota da Ingrid:** E aí, o que acharam? Essa fic é uma belezinha e vou traduzir o próximo capítulo amanhã mesmo! Viram que sofrida a história da Bella? Deve ser barra perder a mãe e tudo mais... Pelo menos a Sue é alguém legal e que respeita a memória da Renee. E em breve iremos chegar no Reino Unido... Quem sabe algum princípe encantado não daqui um tempo ein?_

_Vou traduzir TBP amanhã também, pois como eu disse lá no meu grupo: estou doente e tudo mais! _

_Comentem bastante, vou fazer o possível para um capítulo na próxima segunda._

_Beijos, Guii_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 – Adeus Forks... Olá Londres**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

Uma voz anasalada me acordou das minhas recordações, anunciando que em meia hora o voo iria pousar no aeroporto de Heathrow. Uma vez que peguei minhas três malas enormes, e passei por todas as formalidades aduaneiras, me propus a encontrar um táxi, que me levasse para minha casa nova.

O ar úmido e o céu nublado, tão parecido com Forks, me deram as boas-vindas a Londres.

Dei as direções ao taxista, um homem de uns sessenta anos, muito agradável e simpático, o qual estava me contando e explicando os monumentos; estava fascinada, tudo o que eu havia sonhado em visitar estava ali, o Big Ben, o Parlamento, a Torre de Londres, a Catedral de St. Paul, Trafalgar Square, a abadia de Westminster... eu estava flutuando, não podia ser verdade.

Minha faculdade e meu apartamento estavam no centro de Londres, de modo que a viagem de táxi foi um pouco longa. Pegamos um pouco de congestionamento no centro, então fiquei observando um edifício impressionante, branco e enorme, com um muro enorme ao redor dele, e guardado por milhares de guardas.

-Esse é o Palácio de Buckingham? – perguntei ao adorável motorista.

-Exato... lá é o lugar onde a família real vive; você vê a bandeira balançando no alto? – me perguntou enquanto eu assentia, continuou me explicando.

-Quando a bandeira está no alto do mastro, significa que os reis estão aqui; quando estão viajando no Palácio de Windsor, sua residência de verão, não há nenhuma bandeira – me explicou animadamente, ele podia se dedicar a ser um guia de turismo.

-Eu não conseguiria viver ali... teria que usar um mapa permanentemente – murmurei.

O homem riu suavemente, enquanto continuava a me contar.

-Isso é o que eu acho... inclusive o rei mencionou um dia em uma entrevista, que várias vezes ficou perdido lá dentro – me disse enquanto nós dois rimos.

-O rei é uma pessoa amável, trouxe muitas reformas e melhorias para sociedade e tem feito muito para o país prosperar... é um bom homem – o taxista me disse.

-Imagino que as pessoas o admirem muito – lhe respondi.

-Sim, os ingleses admiram e queremos a família real, a monarquia aqui é uma tradição muito longa – continuou falando.

Depois de todo o tráfego, por fim chegamos no que seria a minha nova casa. Paguei o taxista, dei-lhe uma pequena gorjeta por ser tão amável e atencioso.

Diante de mim se encontrava uma casa antiga, com a fachada branca. As varandas e janelas lhe davam um ar do século passado. Pelo que haviam me dito, eram casas antigas, reformadas pelo governo e usadas por estudantes e idosos.

Meu apartamento se encontrava no segundo andar, havia apenas um apartamento por andar. Entrei, e para o meu alívio, havia um pequeno elevador.

Ao chegar ali, toquei a campainha, no mesmo instante senti alguns passos apressados chegarem à porta.

Uma menina lindíssima, loira e alta, com olhos azuis elétricos me cumprimentou com um grande sorriso.

-Imagino que você seja minha companheira Isabella – me disse amavelmente e se inclinou para me dar dois beijos.

-Sim, mas chame-me de Bella, por favor, suponho que você seja Rosalie – lhe disse uma vez que devolvi o cumprimento.

-Me chame de Rose... mas vamos entrar, deixe-me lhe ajudar – disse enquanto se afastou para que eu pudesse entrar e me ajudou com as malas.

Uma vez dentro, olhei ao redor. O apartamento não era muito grande, mas não tão pequeno. A sala de estar ampla, com uma varanda adorável, com vista para o parque que havia na frente da cada. Todo o piso era de madeira, menos do banheiro e da cozinha, o que lhe dava um aspecto confortável. Os móveis modernos e novos.

A cozinha estava separada da sala por um balcão, o mesmo rodeado por dois bancos altos. O banheiro, de tons de marrom claro e móveis modernos, estava no meio de um pequeno corredor, duas portas de cada lado dele.

-Estava esperando você para ver os quartos e assim podemos escolher juntas – Rose explicou com um sorriso.

Assenti enquanto abria uma das portas. O quarto grande, de um tom suave de lilás, era iluminado e quase maior que o meu querido quarto em Forks. A cama espaçosa, com um criado-mudo ao lado, estava presa na parede. Na frente havia um grande guarda-roupa embutido. Debaixo da janela, uma mesa grande para estudos. Os móveis eram de madeira de tom claro, e juvenis.

Rose e eu nos dirigimos ao outro quarto, idêntico ao meu, exceto pela cor das paredes, que foram pintadas de azul céu.

Finalmente fiquei com o primeiro quarto, já que violeta era uma das minhas cores favoritas, e Rose não tinha problema algum.

Rose e eu decidimos sair para comprar várias coisas que precisávamos, entre elas lençóis e toalhas, e aproveitar para ir ao supermercado. Eu estava exausta, mas aguentaria até a hora de dormir, iria me acostumar ao novo horário.

Assim que voltamos, já havia escurecido, então decidimos fazer um jantar fácil. Depois de recolher tudo, fomos para os quartos; apenas coloquei o lençol e a fronha violeta que havia comprado, e me joguei na cama. Amanhã nós teríamos tempo para arrumar o resto da casa e conversar mais profundamente sobre nós. Caí, rendida, em um sono profundo e reparador.

Na manhã seguinte acordei relativamente cedo; olhei meu relógio, já adaptado à hora londrina, e vi que eram nove e meia da manhã. Levantei-me da cama com um salto, olhei para fora da janela. Fazia um pouco de frio, mas o céu estava claro.

Saí para tomar um banho e me vestir, a casa estava envolta em silêncio, por isso deduzi que Rose ainda não havia acordado.

Uma vez de banho tomado e vestida com jeans e uma camiseta, decidi fazer o café da manhã.

Enquanto estava fazendo, ouvi Rose ir para o banho; quando ela apareceu na sala eu já havia preparado café, torradas e uma salada de frutas.

-Bom dia – Rose me saudou enquanto se esticava, seu cabelo ainda molhado.

-Bom dia Rose, descansou? – lhe perguntei enquanto terminava de arrumar a mesa.

-Sim, a verdade é que eu precisava; uau, obrigada pelo café da manhã – disse enquanto se sentava e colocava o café.

-HAHAHA... de nada, agora você terá que comê-lo – lhe disse com um sorriso maligno.

-Está feito – ela adicionou.

Assim que terminamos o café da manhã, no sentamos no sofá, dispostas a nos conhecermos mais.

-Me fale de você, acho que você é de uma cidade do Estado de Washington, certo? – perguntou.

-Sim, se chama Forks, ali nasci e cresci junto com meus pais – lhe disse enquanto me sentava no sofá, com as pernas cruzadas.

-Meu pai se chama Charlie, ele é o chefe de polícia; sua esposa se chama Sue – expliquei.

-Sua esposa? – perguntou achando estranho.

-Sim, ela é a segunda esposa do meu pai. – continuei explicando.

-E a sua mãe? Estão divorciados? – perguntou confusa.

Olhei para baixo, enquanto meu olhar se tornava triste.

-Minha mãe morreu faz cinco anos – disse com tristeza.

-Oh Bella, eu realmente sinto muito – me disse com tom de desculpa e pena na sua voz – Eu deveria ter sido mais delicada... – começou a se desculpar.

-Fique tranquila, não aconteceu nada; só que ainda acho difícil falar sobre isso – tentei acalmá-la.

Contei-lhe sobre a minha vida em Forks, da doença e da morte da mamãe, ela me escutou atentamente, enquanto assentia e continuava perguntando. Eu não era muito fácil para me abri com novas pessoas, mas Rose me inspirava confiança.

-E o que há sobre você Rose? Já sabe quase tudo sobre mim, até mesmo dos namorados que nunca tive, sua vez – a animei.

-Bom... Nasci em Nova York, mas quando tinha dois anos meu pai foi transferido para Boston. Meu pai é um agente do FBI e minha mãe decoradora; tenho duas irmãs, são gêmeas e neste ano começam no ensino médio, se chamam Kate e Irina – começou a explicar.

Passamos quase toda a manhã no sofá, falando de nossas vidas e do que nos esperava durante os próximos anos. Rosalie havia se matriculado em direito civil, de modo que compartilharíamos algumas aulas.

O resto do mês passou rapidamente. Fizemos turismo, aproveitando que durante o curso não teríamos tanto tempo, recorrendo aos lugares mais famosos de Londres, então fomos às diferentes áreas comerciais, já que amávamos roupas e acessórios.

Também aproveitamos para sair para jantar e tomar uma taça no dia do meu aniversário, para conhecer o ambiente animado de Londres. Terminamos os últimos documentos da faculdade, e compramos os livros necessários.

Rose e eu comparamos os horários, iríamos compartilhar diversas matérias, já que o primeiro ano era muito geral em todas as especialidades de direito. Era um alívio, embora eu tenha me adaptado muito bem com Rose, e ela comigo, eu era muito tímida quando se trata de conhecer pessoas.

Em vez disso, Rosalie era atrevida, com um caráter forte, Sue e meu pai dizem que nos complementaremos bem.

Na última sexta-feira antes do início das aulas, iríamos sair para aproveitar o final das férias; mas Rose ficou com o estômago ruim, então ficamos em casa, esparramadas no sofá diante da TV.

Passava os canais, sem encontrar nada interessante, até que encontrei um programa de fofocas, quero dizer, de fofocas puras e simples.

Deixei por insistência de Rosalie, que gostava bastante deste tipo de programa. Eu tinha meu livro no colo, enquanto minha amiga escutava as fofocas atentamente, até que a voz da apresentadora me fez olhar para cima.

"**Mudando de assunto, os reis estão de volta de sua viagem oficial para Suécia e Noruega. Tem sido uma semana intensa para suas majestades, atravessando várias cidades do norte. Por outro lado, fontes próximas da família real asseguram que o príncipe herdeiro retorna a Londres, depois de ter passado dois anos na academia militar de Sandhurst, na Alemanha. Segundo ficamos sabendo, o príncipe já completou sua formação militar, e vai começar seus estudos universitários no King's College de Londres."**

-Você ouviu isso? O príncipe vai estudar na nossa faculdade – Rose disse espantada.

-Sim, é o que parece... – respondi, também espantada, enquanto me lembrava do taxista que me trouxe para casa, o que me contou sobre a família real.

Enquanto falávamos sobre isso, começaram a passar imagens da família real pela TV. Voltamos a olhar para televisão.

Um casal apareceu na tela; ele era alto e loiro, com olhos dourados e olhar amável, e ela baixinha, com o cabelo cor de caramelo, que chegava aos ombros, um olhar doce e maternal nascia dos belos olhos azul-esverdeados. Ambos estavam vestidos elegantemente, e ela usava uma tiara deslumbrante de diamantes; eram o Rei Carlisle II da Inglaterra e sua esposa, a Rainha Esme, segundo o narrador relatava.

Imediatamente, um menino apareceu na tela, era alto, como o rei; seu cabelo, de uma estranha cor de bronze, era ligeiramente despenteado, o que o fazia ainda mais atraente. E seus olhos eram lindos, de uma cor de dourado intenso; ao seu lado uma menina baixinha, com rosto simpático e amável sorria com educação ao seu lado. Seu cabelo, preto e curtinho, estava com o corte da moda, com pontas para todos os lados. Seus olhos eram de cor azul-esverdeados, como os da Rainha Esme.

Eu estava alucinada, era um menino lindíssimo... Era o príncipe?... O narrador nos tirou a dúvida, eram o príncipe Edward e sua irmã, a princesa Alice.

-Uau... não está nada mal – Rosalie disse.

-A verdade é que ele é muito bonito – disse com o olhar na TV.

-Sim, embora eu prefira os morenos – Rosalie disse, enquanto se levantava do sofá para preparar um chá, e também me trazer café.

Quando ela voltou para o sofá, o programa havia terminado, e deu lugar a uma comédia romântica, que estávamos assistindo.

Quando o filme acabou, nos despedimos enquanto caminhamos para os nossos quartos. Joguei-me na cama, já que o café que eu havia tomado não me deixava dormir. Quando finalmente dormi, um cabelo acobreado foi colocado inconscientemente na minha cabeça.

* * *

_**Nota da Ingrid:** Oi gente, o que acharam? Nessa fic Edward é britânico e príncipe, ai senhor... A Bella e a Rose estão tendo uma relação boa, melhor do que muita gente imaginava... E o que será que o Edward vai estudar? Aceito palpites HAHAHA_

_O que vocês acham que vai acontecer?_

_Se vocês deixarem pelo menos 10 reviews nesse capítulo eu volto com o 3º antes da páscoa! E só para avisar, o próximo capítulo é POV Edward..._

_Vou atualizar TBP assim que eu tiver tempo para traduzir... Como eu disse: eu estava fazendo mudança e tive minha semana de provas ao mesmo tempo, além da minha vida social, então fica difícil de sentar e traduzir alguma coisa._

_Desculpa pela demora, amo vocês._

_Beijos, Guii._


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3 – Regresso ao Lar**_

**POV EDWARD**

Caí na cama, a viagem tinha sido desgastante. Depois de dois anos intensos na Alemanha, finalmente voltei a minha casa, com a minha família. Eu realmente tinha sentido falta dos meus pais e do resto da família. Muitas pessoas pensam que os reis negligenciam seus filhos com tantos compromissos e viagens ao exterior; pelo menos no meu caso não é assim. Nossos pais tem se preocupado conosco, tentando passar com minha irmã, Alice, e eu todo o tempo que lhes era possível; sempre que estavam viajando, todas as noites nos ligaram; inclusive iam falar com os professores quando necessário. Por isso me custou ir para a Alemanha, já que ia para casa uma vez a cada seis meses. Não tinha sido nada bom, a formação militar era dura e exigente, mas dada a minha condição de futuro rei, era inevitável.

Agora teria que começar meus estudos universitários; dado ao papel que assumirei no futuro, estudarei Direito e Relações Internacionais no King's College de Londres. Era um sonho começar essa nova etapa, embora seja com dois anos de atraso. Esperava poder fazer amizades na universidade; não tinha muitos amigos; as pessoas se assustam ao se aproximar de mim, dado toda a bagunça que as escoltas organizam. Muito príncipes herdeiros tem estudado no palácio com tutores privados, mas meus pais, Carlisle e Esme, decidiram me mandar para uma escola privada, para ser educado junto com outras crianças, coisa que agora agradeço, já que meus pais expressaram seu desejo que eu fosse tratado como um aluno normal, sem nenhum tipo de privilégio, para os meus companheiros e professores, eu era simplesmente Edward Cullen.

Nessa etapa da minha vida meu melhor amigo, Jasper Whitlock, filho dos duques de Norfolk, foi meu companheiro, já que somos da mesma idade. Nos separamos quando eu fui para a Alemanha, mas agora iremos para a mesma universidade, embora ele vá começar seu terceiro ano de arquitetura.

Além de Jasper, só tenho confiança em Emmett McArthy, um garoto três anos mais velho que eu, que foi comigo para a Alemanha na qualidade de meu segurança privado; poder falar com alguém em todo esse tempo foi um alívio; hoje em dia é um dos meus melhores amigos... além de me seguir como uma sombra cada vez que coloco um pé fora do palácio. Ele era divertido, alegre e até mesmo um pouco provocador.

**~xXx~**

Dias depois de voltar da Alemanha, eu estava tomando café, quando uma duende morena e baixinha se colocou na minha frente dando saltinhos.

-Bom dia, irmãozinho! – Disse uma voz cantante, enquanto sentava-se ao meu lado. Revirei os olhos, definitivamente minha irmã era hiperativa.

-Bom dia, Alice, vejo que levantou com energia – adicionei enquanto a olhava divertido.

-É que tenho muitas coisas para fazer; além disso, Jasper prometeu que me levaria às compras – ela disse com um tom alegre.

-Pobrezinho, tenho pena dele – a provoquei.

-Quando você encontrar a sua garota, fará tudo por ela – disse com irritação fingida.

Jasper e minha irmã eram namorados faz um ano e meio. Aconteceu quando eu estava na Alemanha. Na verdade, não me surpreendeu completamente, já que ambos se gostavam desde criança. Fiquei feliz por eles, pareciam muito felizes juntos. Estávamos no meio de uma conversa divertida, quando meu pai se uniu a nós no café da manhã.

-Bom dia, filho – meu pai nos saudou, enquanto minha mãe dava um beijo em cada um.

-Bom dia – Alice e eu respondemos juntos. Em pouco tempo, minha irmã saiu, e eu fiquei falando com os meus pais.

-Bem, filho, você está preparado para sua vida universitária? – meu pai perguntou, enquanto tomou um gole de café.

-Tenho o desejo de começar, não nego – respondi.

-Será uma época estupenda, você vai ver – continuou me dizendo, tentando me animar... mas eu não devia estar com uma cara boa, já que minha mãe perguntou.

-O que te preocupa, Edward?

-Nada... Bom... É só que espero me encaixar bem lá... Ninguém costuma falar muito comigo – respondi triste.

-Claro que quando seus companheiros te conhecerem um pouco você fará amizade com eles – meu pai me animou.

-Se os seguranças não lhes espantarem – sussurrei aborrecido.

-Filho, já sabe como é isso; não pode sair sem proteção – meu pai me lembrou.

Tomei ar, para continuar.

-Papai, eu não poderia ir com meu carro paras as aulas? Refiro-me ao Volvo, em vez dos carros oficiais... chamam muita atenção... e sem muitos seguranças – supliquei esperançoso.

-Não sei, Edward... – Meu pai começou a responder, mas minha mãe, compreensiva como só ela, intercedeu por mim.

-Bem... mas terá que ir com Emmet, ele irá te acompanhar e te esperará fora das classes – ela me avisou.

Eu ia perguntar um pensamento que me assombrava, mas meu pai se adiantou.

-A segurança já foi falar com o reitor da faculdade; para os demais alunos Emmet era como outro companheiro qualquer, ninguém irá saber que ele é um guarda-costas – explicou.

-Uau... Obrigado papai, de verdade.

**~xXx~**

Continuei conversando com ele um tempo; ao terminar decidi relaxar e aproveitar os últimos dias de férias. Eu fui para a sala de música; fazia muito tempo que não tocava piano, era o meu _hobby_ favorito. Sentei no banquinho, enquanto meus dedos começaram com Claire de Lune, de Debussy. Tocar me relaxava, e ajudava-me a pensar.

Pelo menos estava agradecido que durante os meus anos universitários, meus pais me liberaram de muitos compromissos oficiais; só teria que ir ao essencial, e alguma outra viagem importante, sem que me afetasse em meus estudos.

Depois, havia o assunto da minha vida amorosa. Como todo príncipe herdeiro, meu dever no futuro era me casar e dar um novo sucessor a coroa. Meus pais não me sobrecarregavam com isso, nem minha irmã Alice, eu só tinha vinte anos.

Mas meu tio Eleazar, irmão da minha mãe, e alguns monarcas maduros, soltavam indiretas para mim cada vez que me viam. Para não falar da imprensa, que me colocava com todas as princesas europeias solteiras e jovens das melhores famílias inglesas.

Meu tio estava empenhado em colocar meus olhos em uma sobrinha sua, chamada Tanya Denali. Devo admitir que ela é bastante atraente... mas tudo o que tem de bonita, tem de egoísta e arrogante.

Pensei em Alice e Jasper, e a vida que levarão depois que terminarem seus estudos. Eles se casarão e terão uma vida tranquila, pelo menos mais tranquila que a minha. Jasper exerceria sua profissão de arquiteto e minha irmã a sua, já que começaria a estudar História da Arte; ainda que tivessem que cumprir com as obrigações de membros da família real... eles tinham sorte.

Sei que pode parecer egoísta, mas eu invejo o fato que eles já podem escolher a que dedicar suas vidas. Eu não podia escolher; amava ao meu país, isso era certo, e também tinha certeza, desde muito pequeno, que devia me preparar para suceder meu pai no futuro.

Mas ao mesmo tempo queria que a mulher que fosse minha esposa me ajudasse e me apoiasse nessa grande responsabilidade... e é claro, conhecer essa menina maravilhosa e me apaixonar, jamais aceitaria um casamento arranjado.

Já havia passado um bom tempo, e eu continuava perdido em pensamentos, tanto que nem me dei conta que comecei a interpretar o Chopin Nocturne No. 2, quando uma voz me tirou das minhas reflexões.

-Edward...- me virei, terminando abruptamente a melodia; Emmett estava diante de mim, com um sorriso e tanto... maléfico?

-O que foi, Em? – perguntei enquanto me levantava.

-Nada em particular... vim lhe dar bom dia... e alguns conselhinhos universitários – disse com sotaque engraçado, enquanto eu arqueava a sobrancelha, atordoado.

-Conselho...? Emmett, a que você se refere? – Perguntei um pouco irritado.

-Sabe, você está entrando em um período importante da sua vida, Eddie... – começou a recitar com tom solene.

-Em... você parece meu pai – Eu disse com um sorriso divertido, enquanto cruzava os braços sobre meu peito.

Ambos nos olhamos, e caímos na gargalhada.

-Bom... você verá quão bem passaremos esses anos... serão interessantes – ele disse ainda rindo.

-Interessante para você... lembrando que eu, pelo menos, terei que estudar – lhe lembrei divertido.

-Eddie, Eddie, Eddie... deveria relaxar e desfrutar da vida... e de quebra conseguir uma namorada, não te faria mal, tiraria essa sua cara azeda – afirmou ironicamente.

-Claro... a não ser o insignificante fato que por desgraça ou não, eu sou o príncipe de Gales... Que garota amável, boa e generosa iria querer sair comigo como um casal normal? – Bufei chateado.

-Edward, agora é sério... uma que te ame de verdade – me respondeu resoluto.

-Você acha que vou encontrá-la algum dia? – Lhe perguntei sério.

-Tenho certeza; além disso, eu adoraria ser o cúmplice do namoro, já que deve ser discreto no início... nunca entenderei a mania das casas reais de só anunciar compromissos matrimoniais e não namoros – ele disse pensativo.

-Normas da cortes, não lhe dá escolhas... e na verdade, mudando de assunto... como vai com Lauren? – perguntei com um sorriso inocente, desviando do assunto; já estava farto de que todos se ocupassem da minha vida amorosa, na verdade.

-Eu saí com ela algumas vezes... mas entre você e eu... – disse, fazendo um gesto para que eu me aproximasse para contar-me um segredo – continuo procurando a minha loira bombástica.

Ambos rimos, enquanto nos dirigíamos ao jardim, para continuar com a conversa animada. Os dias passaram rápido, e sem me dar conta, chegou o começo das aulas.

* * *

_**Nota da Lu:** Que venham as aulas! Esses dois vão aprontar muito!_

_**Nota da Ingrid:** Vocês podem me bater, me xingar e tudo mais lol Sei que demorei, e muito, para atualizar... Mas tenho várias fics que ajudo e minha prioridade são essas fics, afinal entrei nessa pra ajudar as outras meninas! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e, como a Lu disse, que venham as aulas! O próximo capítulo já está quase pronto e posto na segunda-feira que vem!_

_Comentem! Beijos, Guii. _


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo 4 – Primeiro Dia de Aula**_

_**POV EDWARD**_

_Esta manhã me levantei animado. Terminei de tomar banho e coloquei uma calça jeans de cintura baixa, com uma camiseta branca e um moletom preto com capuz. Terminei de me arrumar com meus inseparáveis Puma marrons e fui tomar café da manhã. Alice já estava preparada também, e a primeira coisa que fez foi me dar um olhar da cabeça aos pés, querendo aprovar o que eu havia colocado._

_Bufando, me virei para ela._

_-Alice... acho que para ir à aula eu não preciso usar o traje de gala – eu disse um pouco irritado. _

-Não... você está bem, de verdade – disse com um sorriso, mas com um tom de voz nada conciso.

Decidi não dar mais corda ao assunto, já que se eu a contradizer, ela era capaz de me mandar trocar de roupa.

Emmett e Jasper já nos esperavam para o café da manhã. Minha irmã e seu namorado iam no carro de Jasper; embora fosse na mesma universidade, seus prédios estavam localizados em outro lugar.

Pedi a Emmett que me deixasse dirigir, adorava a velocidade. A faculdade de Direito estava no centro de Londres. Uma vez que encontrei uma vaga livre, desliguei o motor do carro, enquanto olhava ao meu redor. A voz do meu amigo me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

-O que você tem no primeiro horário? – Ele me perguntou, curioso.

Revisei meu horário, tirando as dúvidas.

-Bem... Direito Constitucional e Liberdades Fundamentais, na sala 22 – respondi resoluto.

-Então vamos – disse enquanto saía do carro. Respirei e saí, começando a andar junto a ele até o edifício; eu tentei não ficar muito nervoso... mas sempre me intimidava que me olhassem tanto, isso acontece inclusive nos atos oficiais.

Os estudantes se viraram com caras curiosas, e outras alucinadas, enquanto ia para a feliz sala 22.

Uma vez que cheguei à minha sala, Emmett se despediu de mim, dizendo-me em um sussurro que andaria ao redor. Entrei sob o olhar atento dos quais seriam meus companheiros. Podia ouvir cochichos e murmúrios ao meu redor, enquanto me dirigia até a mesa do professor para entregar a ficha dos meus dados, era um ritual a se repetir em cada disciplina.

-Bem-vindo ao Direito Constitucional, alteza, eu sou o professor Robert Delamore – disse apertando minha mão.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Delamore – respondi educadamente, enquanto ele estendia minha ficha.

-Obrigado – Ele disse enquanto olhava a ficha. Eu ia me virar para me sentar, quando voltei ao senhor Delamore.

-Senhor... eu gostaria que não me tratasse pelo meu título, me chame simplesmente como a qualquer outro aluno – praticamente implorei.

-Bem, eu entendo, pode se sentar senhor Cullen; a propósito, o reitor quer lhe dar pessoalmente as boas-vindas, ele te espera em seu escritório no final das aulas – respondeu com um sorriso amável.

Agradeci a ele, e fui a uma mesa livre no final da sala. As mesas eram antigas, e para duas pessoas, como no colégio. Supus que ninguém iria se sentar comigo, então tirei o livro da disciplina e comecei a folhear. Os assentos iam se enchendo, mas eu continuava sozinho.

Dez minutos depois, o senhor Delamore começou a se apresentar, dando por iniciada a aula. Só havia passado cinco minutos explicando a disciplina, quando bateram na porta.

-Entre – o professor indicou.

Todos nós viramos a cabeça, para observar quem chegava atrasado ao primeiro dia de aula.

Essa foi a primeira vez que a vi.

Uma menina de aspecto tímido e completamente ruborizada entrou, entregando a ficha ao professor.

-Pode se sentar, mas que não volte a se repetir – ele a repreendeu de forma amável. A menina assentiu timidamente, para depois começar a procurar com o olhar um lugar disponível.

A senti olhar-me com os olhos muito abertos de surpresa, enquanto pouco a pouco avançou até a minha mesa. No momento dei uma olhada rápida no resto da sala, entendendo que o único assento que ficou livre era ao meu lado.

Puxei minha pasta quando ela me alcançou, sorriu timidamente e sentou-se ao meu lado. Um aroma envolvente de frutas me atingiu completamente, deixando-me atordoado.

Ela simplesmente ficou olhando para frente. Tive a oportunidade de observá-la pelo canto do olho... era simplesmente linda.

Meu coração começou a bater feito louco. Seu rosto tinha formato de coração; seus olhos castanhos como chocolate, tinham um olhar expressivo e doce, emoldurado dentro de sobrancelhas e cílios perfeitos. Seu cabelo, castanho e lindo, caía por seus ombros e costa, suavemente ondulado, com uma franja torta e longa. Sua boca, vermelha e minúscula. Seu tom de pele era muito pálido, com exceção de suas bochechas, que estavam tingidas com uma cor rosada, que era adorável.

Apenas me olhava, já que seu cabelo havia se tornado uma cortina involuntária. Na metade to tempo o professor indicou que abríssemos o livro para nos explicar um pouco do tema. Ao abri-lo na página que o senhor Delamore nos indicava, percebi que ela não tinha o livro, então limpei a garganta para chamar sua atenção, deslizei meu livro para que ficasse no meio de nós dois.

-Obrigada – murmurou timidamente; parecia hesitante, até que disse seu nome.

-Me chamo Isabella... Isabella Swan – se apresentou.

-Um prazer te conhecer, Isabella, me chamo... – fui continuar, mas ela me cortou.

-Príncipe Edward, encantada – balbuciou, olhando o livro por um segundo.

-Me chame só de Edward, por favor, nada de príncipe, nem alteza, nem nada disso – lhe pedi amavelmente.

-Oh... bem... pensei que tinha que chamá-lo assim – balbuciou com vergonha.

-Não, por favor, aqui sou só mais um aluno... ou tento ser – murmurei com uma pequena pitada de tristeza.

Tentei que ela não notasse o tom sombrio que eu tinha adquirido, mas não funcionou.

-Por que você disse isso, alt.. emh... Edward? – perguntou-me com verdadeira curiosidade.

-Você verá, Isabella... – comecei a lhe responder, mas ela me interrompeu.

-Bella, por favor, assim é que todo mundo me chama – ela explicou.

-Bem, Bella.. bom... suponho que dou medo... as pessoas pensam que por eu ser um membro da família real não lhes dá direito de falar comigo... – comecei a explicar, mas ela me interrompeu amavelmente.

-Bom... tem que considerar que para eles é difícil; é dificilmente horrível, inclusive neste momento – ela disse, desviando seu rosto rosado ao livro por alguns momentos, e mordendo seu lábio inferior.

-Acredite em mim, sei que deve intimidar... mas antes de ser um príncipe, sou uma pessoa comum – respondi a ela, esboçando um sorriso. Eu não era falante com pessoas que não confiava... mas com ela não tinha essa sensação... era estranho.

Ela sorriu de volta, quando nós voltamos a ouvir o senhor Delamore.

-Bem, senhores, faltam vinte minutos para a próxima aula; podem conversar e conhecer melhor sua dupla, já que a pessoa que se senta ao seu lado será sua companheira durante todo o semestre. Com ela vocês farão trabalhos em grupo. Isso vale também para as disciplinas de História e Teoria das Relações Internacionais, Teoria Geral de Direito e Direitos Humanos e Cooperação Para o Desenvolvimento, que serão ensinados nesta mesma sala, comigo e com a professora Grace Kininston, que se ocupará da Teoria Geral do Direito; obrigado por sua gentileza – o professor finalizou.

Virei-me para observar Bella; eu queria saber tudo sobre o anjinho que se sentou ao meu lado.

-Bom, por que não me conta algo sobre você? Não é britânica, estou certo? – sabia de sobra que seu inglês tinha um profundo sotaque americano, mas esperei que ela começasse.

-Oh... você é muito observador – respondeu com outro dos seus lindos sorrisos, para depois continuar – sou americana; de uma cidadezinha no estado de Washington, chamada Forks – começou a contar.

-Ela é na Costa Oeste? – perguntei curioso.

-Ela é, a menos de 200 quilômetros da fronteira com o Canadá; você já esteve nos EUA? – ela me perguntou curiosa.

-Só em Nova York e Washington D.C.; fui com meus pais em uma visita oficial faz alguns anos – lhe expliquei gentilmente.

-Bem... então já esteve na Casa Branca – afirmou com uma risadinha.

-Sim, Bush ainda estava no governo, acho que era um dos seus primeiros anos de mandato... posso te dizer uma coisa? – me aproximei dela plenamente confiante, e quase podia sentir seu hálito doce no meu rosto. Ela assentiu ansiosa, então continuei.

-Eu esperava que fosse mais impressionante, inclusive o escritório oval é um pouco pequeno, parece maior nas fotos – expliquei divertido.

Bella soltou uma risadinha. Eu adorava vê-la rir, seu sorriso me apaixonou por alguns minutos; não pude evitar de me unir as suas risadas. Uma vez que nos acalmamos, continuei perguntado.

-E o que te traz a estudar aqui, tão longe do seu lar?

-Me deram uma bolsa de estudos; meu pai é chefe de polícia em Forks. O Comitê de Segurança Nacional teve um concurso de bolsas para os filhos dos corpos de segurança dos Estados Unidos. Incentivada pelo meu pai, inscrevi a solicitação... e aqui estou – me contou.

-E essa bolsa é só para um semestre? – perguntei.

-Não, é até eu finalizar os estudos... então alguns anos aqui me esperam – ela disse.

-Bem... espero que você goste da Inglaterra, e que se sinta como em casa – desejei.

-O pouco que vi me encantou; Londres é uma cidade fascinante, além disso, os ingleses são muito hospitaleiros – ela confessou.

As duas horas restantes, já que eram disciplinas que tínhamos com o senhor Delamore, passamos conversando sobre nós. Ela me contou sobre sua família, seus amigos de escola e sua vida em Forks. Também falou da sua companheira de quarto, uma garota chamada Rosalie, americana e também uma bolsista, como ela. Soube que seu apartamento ficava em George Street, uma zona bastante central.

Havia uma coisa que não mencionou... e era a sua mãe. Falava do seu pai e de uma tal de Sue, esposa dele. Não era um bom sinal, mas me atrevi a lhe perguntar.

-Bella, e sua mãe? Você não fala dela.

Seu rosto se tornou triste, e minha intuição não falhou.

-Ela morreu faz cinco anos – balbuciou, enquanto seus olhinhos começaram a brilhar por causa das lágrimas.

Amaldiçoei a mim mesmo por lhe causar dor. Uma menina tão bonita como ela não merece chorar.

-Eu sinto muito, Bella – eu disse com desgosto; não queria que ela estivesse triste. Ela assentiu com um sorriso fraco, tentando apagar a culpa que tomava conta de mim. Eu não quis aprofundar mais o assunto, quando ela quisesse me contaria... ou ao menos eu esperava.

-E quanto a você? Tenho certeza que sua vida é muito mais interessante que a minha – me perguntou um pouco mais animada.

-Eu não sei o que te dizer – eu rebati divertido.

-Tenho certeza que você conhece muitas pessoas importantes – disse com algum embaraço.

-Tenho conhecido pessoas importantes e muito intimidantes, mas não é para tanto, acredite – eu disse.

-Eu teria muita vergonha... uma curiosidade, quando você se encontra com pessoas que não falam inglês? Quero dizer, reis de outros países ou presidentes estrangeiros... – não a deixei terminar a pergunta, já sabia para onde iria.

-Além do inglês, eu falo francês, alemão e um pouco de português – enumerei.

Ela me olhava assustava, enquanto eu a observava com um sorriso.

Contei-lhe coisas da minha vida, da minha família e meus dois anos na Alemanha. Salvei muitos detalhes, já que não podia contar minhas intimidades tanto assim... mas algo no meu interior me dizia que eu não tinha nada com o que me preocupar, que ela não iria falar com nenhum jornalista.

Foi engraçado que me confessou que a primeira vez que me viu foi num programa de televisão... era curioso.

O tempo passou muito rápido, e ainda mais, ao seu lado desaparecia. Pela primeira vez, senti-me confortável com uma garota, sem sentir-me um presa que iriam caçar.

O sinal tocou; agora sim que devíamos mudar de sala; ambos tínhamos Ética, mas estávamos em salas diferentes. Enquanto recolhíamos as notas e os livros, me virei para me despedir de Bella, além disso, Emmett já estava me esperando na porta.

-Te vejo amanhã, Bella – lhe disse enquanto saíamos.

-Digo o mesmo, Edward, foi um prazer te conhecer... companheiro de sofrimento – ela me disse enquanto estendia sua mão para mim e com outro dos seus lindos sorrisos.

-Digo o mesmo – lhe disse enquanto pegava a mão que me oferecia.

Ao sentir sua mãozinha suave e quente na minha, um formigamento estranho correu pelo meu braço, terminando no meu estômago. Fiquei paralisado, tentando encontrar uma explicação.

Não sei se ela se deu conta dessa reação, mas algo ela devia sentir também, porque ficou muito nervosa.

A vi ir até sua próxima aula, enquanto eu a comia com os olhos, literalmente falando. Seu jeans justo e sua camiseta lilás acentuavam suas lindas curvas de mulher.

A voz de Emmett me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

-Bem, Edward... você faz amizades muito rápido – disse com uma voz zombeteira, enquanto me virei para ele.

-Emmett... – lhe adverti irritado.

-Meu Deus... vamos ver a quem você virá contar suas mágoas em alguns meses – me disse com o mesmo tom zombeteiro.

Eu ri com ele, enquanto caminhávamos para a minha próxima aula. A manhã transcorreu tranquila; uma vez que as aulas estavam finalizadas, nos dirigimos ao escritório do reitor, que muito gentilmente me deus as boas vindas à universidade.

No final das aulas, íamos até o carro quando pude ver vários fotógrafos esperando para retratar minha saída da universidade; suspirei frustrado. Reconheci Jacob Black e Paul Simons, do Daily Mirror, e Seth Clearwater, e sua irmã Leah, do London Daily, entre outros.

Eu odiava o Daily Mirror, só lhes interessava ter escândalos, não se irritavam em aumentar as notícias, e por isso que não se metiam muito com a minha família, já que o palácio tem controlado a imprensa; o London Daily era mais moderado; pelo menos não aumentavam os rumores antes de publicá-los.

Depois de chegar ao palácio e responder o interrogatório intenso que a minha família amada realizou, me deitei, desejando que as aulas chegassem de novo para eu vê-la... para desfrutar do seu lindo sorriso.

Essa foi a primeira noite que sonhei com Bella.

* * *

_**Nota da Ingrid:** Olá gente, como estão? Não veio na segunda-feira o capítulo, mas veio durante a semana e está bom, certo? Agora eu estou desempregada, então as atualizações serão feitas pelo menos uma vez por semana!_

_Gostaram do capítulo? Eu adoro esse Edward, tenho vontade de colocar ele num potinho! Todo mundo acha que é fácil ter uma vida como a dele, mas agora a gente pode ver que é muito difícil, afinal ele nunca foi 'comum' no meio de todo mundo... O que será que a Bella achou dele? _

_PS: O Capítulo de TBP já está com a beta, então em breve teremos atualização._

_Beijos, Guii._


End file.
